Emotions (Formerly known as AlasHeartbreak Rewritten!)
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: Takuma finally broke down. He was tired of Shiki playing around with girls, tired of the constant teasing and most of all, he is tired of loving the vampire.


"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..."

― Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight

"TAKUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Was the first thing the blond vampire had heard before being tackled down by a certain orange haired vampire. "Nice to see you too!" giggled the blond vampire before getting up.

"You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" said Rima jumping up and down.

_She defiantly had sex this morning. Otherwise she wouldn't be this happy. _Thought Takuma.

"What happened?" asked Takuma as he and Rima made their way to the dining room for breakfast...er dinner. "Well, you know that yesterday I spent the night at Shiki's room, right?" Takuma nodded as he dropped the blood tablet in the wine glass and poured water.

"Well, we talked and goofed around and he…um...he kissed me."

_CRASH_

"Wha-what?" Takuma slowly turned and faced Rima. "I said he kissed me...on the lips." said Rima.

"Ohh…Really?" stuttered Takuma as he picked up the broken pieces. "How did it happen? What did Seiren say?" Seiren being Rima's girlfriend, she must have thrown a fit.

"That girl hurt my back! I can't even sit down!" Rima flailed her arms, looking like a headless chicken. "The kiss was sudden, it was a peck really, but _he's_ the one who made the first move. I think he was trying to be passiona-"

Rima's ramble was cut short as a loud hiss came from below. She looked down at the floor and saw that Takuma was holding onto his hand against his chest. Blood trailing down his arm. "That... That sounds nice...I-I gotta go see the nurse about this...hahaha." Takuma choked out a laugh.

"Takuma...I'm so sorry! I'm such a bitch!" Rima exclaimed, reaching her hand to Takuma's shoulder to stop him from leaving. She knew how much the blonde loved the purple haired boy, yet here she is talking about how he kissed her.

"It's ok...It wasn't your fault. Re-really." Takuma smiled weakly at Rima.

The slightly long walk to the nurse's office left Takuma accompanied with his thoughts. He knows that he shouldn't be upset with Rima, after all it was Shiki who kiss her. But still, ever since elementary, he always had strong feelings towards the pureblooded vampire. So knowing that his best friend was able to have an intimate moment with someone he loves hurts a lot.

The blonde stopped walking as a figure jumped in front of him. The silver haired boy stood up, eyes slightly glowing red. However, it vanished when he noticed the tears going down the vampire's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" The silver haired ex-human asked.

Takuma sighed, he supposed that he should tell him what's going on seeing as they were somewhat friends.

"Wow...what a jackass – Ouch! What was that for?" Zero asked standing in front of the nurse's door. "That's for calling him a jackass." Takuma stated, smirking at the sight of the hunter rubbing his arm after a lame slap.

"Anyways, I must go. Thanks to your bloody hand, I have to go to Kuran for blood." Zero grumbled. Oh, so that's why Zero's here.

"Like you don't like it." Smirked the blonde, knowing the little activities that the enemies would do in the dark. Zero tried his best to hide his blush but mission failed as Takuma giggled.

"Thanks for the help!" Takuma called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door. He heard a faint 'you're welcome' as he held the door knob. The door suddenly pulled open, a purple haired vampire standing before the blond.

"Ex-excuse me." Takuma statured, looking anywhere else while trying to leave the room. He failed as a hand gripped tightly on his upper arm and pulled him back. "Takuma." Shiki greeted, mischief in his eyes.

"Shi-Shiki."

"How are you doing?" Shiki asked.

Confused, Takuma looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Good."

"liar." said Shiki as he stared at Takuma's wrapped up left hand.

"So?" Takuma snapped. Why was he being so defensive?

An amused look appeared on Shiki's handsome face. However, It quickly vanished within a second. "My, my. Someone's grumpy." said Shiki with a hint of amusement. "I wonder if this has something to do with yesterday."

Takuma snorted at him "as if!" he said rolling his eyes.

"You and I both know that it is." stated Shiki.

"Like you care." grumbled Takuma looking at the ground. "I do."

His head quickly shot up and glared at Shiki. "Lair!"

"I do, Takuma. I really do." stated Shiki as he hugged Takuma.

"No...No let go!" Takuma struggled to let go but the grip around him tightened. "I really like you...Takuma." that was it. With all his strength, he pushed Shiki away.

"You LAIR! How dare you lie to my face!" shrieked Takuma. "How dare you kiss my best friend?" he suddenly hit the purple haired vampire's chest hard.

"Why did you kiss her?" pound

"Why do you care if you kissed her!"

Pound, pound. "I hate you...I hate you...I HATE YOU!"

Takuma finally broke down. He was tired of Shiki playing around with girls, tired of the constant teasing and most of all, he is tired of loving the vampire. Holding onto the model' chest, Takuma started crying loudly. Shiki held him tightly against him, soothing him by rubbing his back.

"Takuma, look at me."

Takuma slowly looked up at him, tears falling down freely.

"I was jealous, I was jealous of Zero. I told you long ago that I don't like to share my belongings. You belong to me. You're mine." Answered the pureblood simply.

"But...but" Takuma was silenced as a pair of warm lips pressed against his own, his eyes slowly closing.

"Let me show you how much I like you, Takuma...how much I care about you." said Shiki caressing Takuma's cheeks.

The room was dark, lights were turned off, clothes littered the floor, loud moans and heavy breathing filled the room. Two vampires were tangled under the covers making love as if tonight was their last night.

"Takuma...Takuma look at me." said Shiki warmly.

Takuma slowly looked at the vampire on top of him. "Takuma, I love you." The model smile down at the blond. The noble felt his heart skip a beat because Shiki was always so stoic looking and yet here he is, smiling at him, only him. He felt himself blushing as the pureblood kissed Takuma's tears away that went down his cheeks without his knowledge "I really do." Whispered the pureblood.

"I love you too...always and forever." Takuma smiled up at the pureblood before bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

.

"A true man does not need to romance a different girl every night; a true man romances the same girl for the rest of her life" - Ana


End file.
